


NCIS  Gibbs/DiNozzo Snipet

by Asa_Meda



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asa_Meda/pseuds/Asa_Meda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going into the attic.  I haven't written ANYTHING since about 2008.  Life has been busy.  Partner's unemployment.. twice... My Mom died last year... Difficult Sister Terminal... Younger Sister in Psych facility... getting Guardianship... busy...  But I'm forcing myself out...</p><p>So... this was a tiny thing that came to me in 2008 after "Split Decision".  I didn't think much of Cait at the end of the episode and this is what came from it.  VERY SHORT.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	NCIS  Gibbs/DiNozzo Snipet

"He's conflicted."

Gibbs half heard the self satisfied tone in Kate's voice as he sat down at his desk for a ritual he engaged in when there seem to be nothing else to do. The program searching the ever updated terrorist database, to match the only picture they had of the man who had infiltrated them... who had hurt them... ran continuously. Sometimes he almost forgot about it. Sometimes he feared he'd miss the moment when there would be a match. Right now his attention hovered somewhere between because something else was beginning to bother him.

"What's he conflicted about?"

Silence drew Gibbs' interest away from his obsession. Kate was standing, obviously ready to leave. Her cheeks were flushed... embarrassed? Guilty? Gibbs' instincts kicked in. Tony had been upset... very upset.

"What did you say to him, Kate?"

To his surprise she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Tony and I were just... talking."

More alarm bells went off. There was a time when "talking" between them was friendly banter, even sibling-like arguments... meaning nothing. But lately Kate had been going for the throat, her words more and more cutting. He didn't understand what her problem was but he had a feeling he had let it go too far. "What were you talking about?"

Another sigh. Special Agent Todd deflated and put her keys down on the desk. "He was going on about that ATF agent... how pretty she was... then he said something about his tastes in women... that he liked them... complex. I told him---" She fell silent and looked away.

Gibbs didn't realize he was standing until he took a step towards him. He didn't want to hear this but knew he had to. "Told him what, Agent Todd."

She swallowed, her eyes still on the desk. "Something about last week's case... that he... she... he kissed--"

"Agent Todd." Gibbs forced himself to reign his fury. He had been surprised when Kate had brought it up after the Voss case. But in the midst of dealing with Pacci's death, with killing a suspect... as much as he wanted that suspect dead... he had overlooked it, assuming fatigue was a large part of the problem. Now he realized it was something else entirely. "Do you have a problem with men kissing men?"

Kate's eyes met his, clearly surprised. "I-- no... But Tony goes on about what a ladies man he is--"

"So?"

Todd's posture shifted uncomfortably. "He just thinks he's such a gift--"

"He is." Gibbs almost smiled as shock then wary surprise rippled over Kate's face. "You had no right," he said evenly. "I don't know why you have a problem with the fact that Tony kissed a man.. even accidentally. And I don't care. I like you, Kate. I think you're an exceptional agent." He drew a breath, sorry he had to say what he was about to say. "The subject of Agent DiNozzo and Voss is dead. This is your first and last warning. Clear?"

Special Agent Todd stood at attention, her eyes on him, her eyes glistening with emotion. "Yes," she said simply then waited.

Gibbs relaxed a little, hoping it was this would be the last time he'd have to talk to her this way. "Go home," he ordered.

Without hesitation Kate picked up her keys, walked past him and left.

Gibbs sighed as he tried to settle his heart. His hand went into his jacket to pull out his cell. He wanted to call Tony, to see if he was all right... but what could he say without embarrassing him more than Kate had? How could he keep himself telling Tony how special he was... how he wished, for a moment, that he had been sitting where Voss had when Tony's mouth descended....

"No." Gibbs closed his phone and put it away. He was a coward. He couldn't do it. He couldn't be sure that Tony--

"Go talk to him."

Gibbs turned his head, surprised to find McGee soberly sitting in near darkness. "You were eavesdropping," he challenged.

McGee held up his hands. "I was here... Kate knew. Then this..." He sighed. "Tony... likes you, Gibbs. He's told me. He's just scared you... you know."

Likes me? Gibbs studied him, seeing nothing more than a genuine need to help. "I know," he said finally as he made a decision. "Thanks."

McGee merely nodded. "I'll have my report ready by tomorrow," he said as he turned his attention back to his computer monitor.

"Don't rush," Gibbs said quietly as he turned left him, mentally mapping his way from NCIS headquarters to Tony's home. He had no idea what he would say... what Tony would do.

But he was willing to find out.


End file.
